bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadly Ringer
" -- Dr. Harkens]] Debrief A nightmare begins for Jaime Sommers when two hit-men introduce a sleeping gas into her Ojai apartment and render her unconscious. She awakens to find herself confined in a prison cell against her will after exchanging places with a surgically altered look-alike, Lisa Galloway, who has secretly eluded capture. Heavily sedated and placed in a padded cell, a conspiracy is mounted by Dr. Harkens and her assistant, Weber, to murder Jaime -- making everyone believe Lisa Galloway will be buried with Jaime's face. Meanwhile, Lisa acquires a small supply of Adrenalizine, an experimental drug discovered by Dr. Rudy Wells, which produces bionic-like strength, but with severe adverse events. Incognito as Jaime Sommers, Galloway infiltrates the OSI offices in Washington, and even fools Rudy and Oscar into believing she is the genuine bionic woman. Agreeing to act as courier, Lisa steals the last remaining batch of Adrenalizine, an experimental drug discovered accidentally by Dr. Rudy Wells whose therapeutic indication appears promising for paralytic patients. With the Adrenalizine in hand, Galloway is able to emulate bionic feats of strength. Her ultimate goal is to return the drug to Dr. Courtney and sell it for millions to foreign agents. Ultimately, Galloway fails, and she is scheduled to undergo surgery to restore her original face. Credits Season 2, Episode 15 * Production Number: 45426 * Airdate: February 2, 1977 * Produced by: Kenneth Johnson * Written by: James D. Parriott * Directed by: Alan J. Levi Guest Stars * Lindsay Wagner - Lisa Galloway/Jaime Sommers * Don Porter - Dr. James Courtney * Warren Kemmerling - Warden Cooper * Katherine Helmond - Dr. Harkens * Ford Rainey - Jim Elgin Co-Starring * Ruth Kobart - Female Prison Guard * John Zenda - Weber Featuring * Lou Fant - Convict (Adrenalizine test subject) * Jack Kutcher - Male Prison Guard * Angela Hoffman - Jody Warner (student) * Billy Rittenbaugh - Arty (student) * Stacy O'Brien - Terry (student) * Jeffrey Whipple - Bill * Pat St. James - Woman Convict Quotes Oscar: When? Rudy: What is it? Oscar: Just a minute. (covers mouthpiece) Lisa Galloway escaped from prison - before the operation. Where's Jaime? Rudy She left here ten minutes ago with the adrenalazine. Oscar: (back into phone) Warden, she has to be captured. Use every man; every machine at your disposal. Lisa Galloway is a dangerous woman. That's right. The operation on her face should proceed the moment she's captured. Trivia * Lindsay Wagner became the first actor/actress to ever win an Emmy Award for a science-fiction television show on September 11, 1977, for her work in the "Deadly Ringer" episodes. The Internet Movie Database Nitpicks * Considering how large Jaime Sommers' apartment is (including the barn on the ground level), there's no way that those two tiny cannisters of gas that the men who kidnapped her used at the beginning of the episode would've been enough to fill up the entire structure. And also - shouldn't the two men in question also have worn masks or something so they wouldn't be overcome by the gas fumes when they broke in? * As a convicted felon, the odds of Dr. Courtney being assigned to the drug-testing ward, where experimental, top-secret drugs are being used, aren't that great. * When Jaime and her guard first arrive in the infirmary to await the arrival of Warden Cooper and Dr. Harkens, the chair that the guard sits in is directly in front of a small outcropping in the wall, which is directly beside the sink. However, when Jaime goes to bend the chair apart to prove who she is, it is directly beside the sink - but the outcropping is missing. She is standing in front of the sink when the orderly Weber jabs her with a needle, and she collapses - right in front of the outcropping. Where did the outcropping go? And how did she move those two feet without us seeing it? * Since Jaime was drugged enough to be having hallucinations, would she really have had the presence of mind to a) not eat the sandwich or drink the coffee, and b) tie her shirt bottom into a knot (which she apparently likes to do) to give her freedom to run? * Why is the bionic sound effect played back when Lisa Galloway is using her adrenalazine-enhanced strength? * The scenes where the guards and dogs are dispatched to catch Jaime look like they've been shot through a tube or something - the corners of the picture are cut off. * Lindsay Wagner has a habit of putting her fingers towards her back when she puts her hands on her hips. This habit became apparent during the scene where Dr. Rudy Wells is giving the adrenalazine to Galloway to deliver to the federal testing lab. You can see her put her hands on her hips the way she normally does, realizing her mistake, then quickly switching so her fingers are facing forward, to indicate that she's Lisa Galloway, not Jaime Sommers. Scenes Deleted In Syndication * The sequence where Lisa Galloway first arrives at Jaime Sommers' apartment and is simply tickled pink to be there was cut. * The sequence where Jaime is having a meltdown in her padded cell has had a few seconds edited out here and there. 215